Unchained Inhibitions
by dogsfang
Summary: Will Ruby be able tell Tsukune about her dires for him, or will Tsukune learn about his own hidden lusts.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Exorcist

Unchained Inhibitions.

Ruby Toujyou stood in the dark office of the Board chairman. She could barley see her new wand her boss, the extremely creepy Exorcist, who was also The Chairman at the Academy for Youkia, had made for her. The witch signed. Her two black hair braids dangled at her sides as she thought of the one and only reason she was here at the secret school for youkia.

"Manny, many, things have happened since that day….Tsukune….If only Moka, Kurumu, and others weren't in the way, I would have you all to myself…..That day in paradise…We were alone it was perfect. I helped you with your training. The pain you gave me I loved and cherished every minute. With every swift strike of the whip, which gave me that beautiful shock of your youkia and made me scream in pleasure. What I wouldn't give to do that all over again." She sighed.

The witch's heart sank as she looked up on the Exorcists desk at the large stack of files that he had left her to sort and put away. Ruby let her mind wander in thought.

__

'My job would be easier if there were some lights. All the light in the room comes from two windows with their black curtains barely pulled back. The pale streaks are scarcely enough for me to see my hand in front of my face with. I wish The Chairman would put some lights in here. I can barely see. If there were more lights the room wouldn't look creepy all the time. Then again…..I think that's the point…It inspires fear….Even though I work for The Exorcist and even then the black room still gives me goose bumps sometimes.'

"I'd better get to work before he gets back."

"Ruby!"

The raven haired witch spun around and found herself looking into the glowing eyes of her boss.

"What were you doing? That stack of files is the same size as when I left two hours ago!"

"Well sir it would be a bit easier to do my work if your office wasn't so dark. If there was a little bit more light than I could-"

"Never mind the files Ruby I have another job for you. One I believe you will be most suited." The Exorcist smiled eerily.

Hello all this is my first Ruby and Tsukue fic.

Reviews and Pm's are welcome.

Cheers Dogsfang


	2. Chapter 2 Ruby's past

Unchained Inhabitions Chapter 2. The Exorcists task and Rubys past

"What assignment do you want me to do Board Chairman?" Ruby asked  
"I want you to train Tsukune in how to withstand torture and interrogation."  
"If I may ask why Board Chairman?"  
"It's simple, if he is ever captured by Fairy Tale he has seen the most secure area's of the Academy. I do not what him to give away anything away under any circumstance."  
"Yes Head master I will do as you ask."  
"Good. Now go into the human world and get the things you will need."  
Ruby bowed to The Exorcist turned and left.  
A few hours latter the black haired witch made her way to the school sign and creepy scarecrow. There in front of tunnel was the bus and the equally creepy Bus Driver. He stood there in his blue uniform, brown rolled cigar in his right hand and lighter in his left. His eyes glowed eerily at the young witch. He smirked when he saw what she was wearing.  
Ruby was dressed in a pair a blue jeans and a pink tank top. For all anyone would know she looked like a normal human.  
The Bus Driver laughed.  
"So taking a little trip into the human world today…. Going shopping to get a few things for Tsukune…." The Bus Driver grinned.  
"Something like that. Would you take me to Oh Petite Richards, Bus Driver?"  
He grinned as himself and Ruby climbed in the bus and took off for the tunnel.

In a few minutes the bus pulled out of the tunnel. The night sky of the human world was brilliantly lit up with thousands of tiny stars. The steady hum of human night life was quite nice to see. Looking out the window she saw couples holding hands, and stopping at stores.  
'_Ahhhh. I would love to do that with Tsukune. I have to get him to notice me first and then maybe we could be something more..' _Ruby thought as the bus left the tender scenes before her and turned into a very dark ally.

The bus made it's way though the many twists and turns of stopped in front of a old boarded up store that looked like it had seen better days. Ruby never the less walked up and knocked on the door. A pair of blood red eyes glared at her from the mail drop slot at the bottom of the door.  
"Who are you?!" A loud gruff voice said coldly.  
The raven haired witch looked down at the pair of red eyes which continued to glare from the mail slot.  
"My name is Ruby and I'm a friend of LB's." Ruby said quickly.  
The door was quickly thrown open.  
Ruby looked and saw a giant of a man standing on the other side of the door. He was tall blond man, wearing a black tuxedo. and his body was bursting with muscles. It surprised Ruby that the tux he was wearing didn't rip apart from the strain of holding in his muscles.  
'_Humm, he looks like that man off that human commercial "I can't believe it's not butter!"' _  
"I'm sorry my sincerest apologies any friend of LB's is a friend of mine. In these troubling times we must take all precautions. I hope you understand. Please come in." The man gestured smiling.  
"Sure it's no problem. It's understanding that lets a person like me tolerate a person like yourself." Ruby smiled back at him.  
The witch walked down a long dark hallway. She came to a wooden door painted black. The man opened it and the two of them went inside.  
Ruby looked around and saw a long hallway with many rooms on each side. From the opening of each door she could see people screaming in arousing pain.  
The witch saw a grey haired man hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. Both of them were locked securely in a pair of metal chains. The man didn't have any shoes or socks on, his feet just barely touched the ground. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tight black leather pants. He had his shirt off and a women with long brown hair stood by him a few inches away. She was in a tight black leather out fit that left little to the imagination. The firm roundness of her breasts were brought out in her top straying lower her firm stomach was also reveled to the man. The black thong showed off her perfectly tight rear. The dominatrix women who ever she was had no problem showing off her body. She took her whip and proceed to crack her weapon, and bring it back and then striking the man across his chest.  
"Oh! Beat me! Harder! I NEED TO FEEL IT!" The man screamed. Ruby turned her head aroused and yet determined to not show it. She looked to her right and saw a man and a women. A women wearing a tight black leather two piece. She too was hanging from her wrists by the ceiling.  
"AH!! That's it give me what I want! YA!! Either beat me with it or I'll find someone else who can!" A women moaned.  
The man who was with her had a riding crop in his hand. He wore a full black leather mask. It fit over his face concealing it from view. Even though his head was covered Ruby could tell he was smiling to himself enjoying the power he had over the women he had chained up.

He wore smooth black biker pants and boots. The man brought the riding crop down onto the woman's face striking it. Leaving a dark purple bruise in the wake of his strike.  
"More! I need… More…Please" The women screamed.  
The young witch continued to make her way down the hall only to come out in a elevator.  
"The first floor is for human clients the next floor is for youkia."  
The elevator descended.  
It stopped and Ruby and the man got out.  
Ruby found herself standing on a narrow walk way which lead out into a large open area. On either side of her were large open pits. Inside each pit was a self contained room. She looked to her left in one pit was purple haired succubus dressed as a school teacher uniform. Her eyes gleamed with lust. She was laying on long wooden oak desk. She took a wooden yard stick and then began to beat a dark haired man. He was sitting in desk with a dunce hat on. Despite the pain he was feeling the man looked like he had died and gone to heaven. Every time the succubus teacher stuck him with the with a wooden yard stick.  
"You have been a bad boy you deserve to be in detention with me. You skipped your sex education class this morning. You'll have to get private tutoring with me, tomorrow."  
"I promise teacher I'll do my homework and pay more attention in class. Please don't give me detention!" He begged. The succubus slammed her yard stick into his back saying.  
"Young man you will not sass me again! You will be going to detention no augments!"  
Ruby moved her gaze away from the scene only to see into another pit were a women was being painted with what looked like black tar. A man with brown hair was placing a black rubber hood over her head which would blocked out all light and sound. Ruby could see several red marks on her neck, wrists, ankles, and waist. Each one was clearly a ligature marks from being tied up or tied down. He then proceeded to lay his whip into her back. With each strike it seemed that he seemed to be ripping the black tar off. The woman who ever she was if she had been human would have had the flesh ripped from her back and left in a bloody mess. Never the less the man with the whip still left several distinct red stripes a long her back and front every time he slammed his whip down.  
The women screamed in erotic pleasure with every swift strike of the whip.  
The two of them walked on until they were met by a women with long brown hair and dark blue eyes.  
"Lady Richards I've come to ask your advise concerning-"  
"I know why you have come Ruby. Your master wanted to bring about the death of human kind with man eating plants… Then I heard the plan had failed and that you had gone to the Academy for Youkia. Working under the Board Chairman, is not an easy task I'd say……Yes I remember you were my best student before you entered your masters service. So who is the boy?"  
"I didn't say the person I wanted to seduce was a boy."  
"No need, I know you to well my dear…You want someone to serve, to please, to give you orders, and to discipline you when you have done wrong. Come with me."  
The blond man left and Lady Richards lead Ruby to a room. Inside was a bed and chest of drawers. Ruby went and pulled open the bottom drawer. Inside was a dominatrix costume. Ruby went into the back and put it on. When she came out she was wearing a black leather top which displayed her cleavage and barely covered her nipples. Small links of glittering chain adorned the sides. She also pulled out a thin g string like bottom that exposed the front of her front of her women hood yet left her lower part covered with a wisp of leather. Only to end in a thin whisper of a thong in the back, that tucked it's self neatly between the cheeks of her bottom. All together the outfit looked like it would barely fit her. The young witch also picked up a large riding crop along with a bag of face makeup from the drawer from which she picked out the costume.  
"What scenario do you wish to run with him?"  
"Interrogation Mistress." Ruby bowed to her previous master.  
"If your going to seduce him use these, too."  
The brown haired Youkia handed Ruby a black mask which looked like a ravens head and a small black suit case. The mask covered her face completely so no one would know who she was. The small case had four syringes and four small plastic bottles in it.  
"Mistress what are-"  
"The first is truth drug, the second is a relaxant which will keep him calm. Third is a hallucinogen it will help you gain his trust if used correctly or it will inspire fear. The fourth is a aphrodisiac. Remember interrogating a person is easy. Use fear to get the person to tell you what they know, or try to establish a trust with the boy. Make the prisoner reach out to the interrogator. Make them put their faith in them like a life line in the storm. Also remember the submissive has the power. All he has to do is say the safe word and everything stops and goes away. I hope the two of you find what you are looking for in your relationship Ruby. Your old room will still be here if you ever want to return. "  
"Thank you mistress. I will never forget the time I spent here after my parents death. This place and you have taught me many things. Farewell." Ruby gathered her things and made her way to the elevator.

Hello all how is everything going? Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been fighting the flu, I hate cold and flu season!

Reviews are welcome if you please. Pm's are welcome as well. Feel free to send me Pm's and reviews with suggestions and idea's for Unchained Inhabitions.

I'm open to my readers advise.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
